Czemu nie?
by Joley
Summary: Nie mogąc wrócić do przyszłości Hermiona utknęła w roku 1897, w szkole magii Drumstrang. Ale czy to naprawdę taka zła rzecz? TŁUMACZENIE 'Why not' medusaasaphoenix.


**Summary:** Nie mogąc wrócić do przyszłości, Hermiona utknęła w roku 1897, w szkole magii Drumstrang. Ale czy to naprawdę taka zła rzecz? TŁUMACZENIE 'Why not?' medusaasaphoenix.

 **Autor oryginału:** medusaasaphoenix

 **Tytuł oryginału:** Why not?

 **Tłumacz:** Joley

 **Pairingi** : Gellert Grinewald /Hermiona Granger

 **Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do medusaasaphoenix.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

* * *

 _Co za szuja!_ Czerwone szaty Hermiony zawirowały, kiedy gwałtownie skręciła w jeden z korytarzy, kątem oka zauważając poszukiwanego przez nią skurwysyna, który właśnie kierował się w stronę dormitoriów szóstego roku. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Oh, Hermiono, moja droga, czemu mogę zawdzię.. – przerwał raptownie, kiedy dziewczyna popchnęła go w stronę ściany.

\- Ty skurwysynie! – zdawało się być jedynym co zdołała powiedzieć teraz Hermiona.

\- Tak właściwie, to moja matka jest niezwykle czarującą kobietą. Na pewno zechciała by cię poznać, jeśli oczywiście, zdołałabyś pozbyć się swoich uprzedzeń na tyle, aby dać się oczarować moją niezwykłą urodą.

\- Ty cholerny skurwysynie! – wykrztusiła – Ukradłeś moje badania! – odwróciła się na pięcie, wplotła ręce we włosy i z trudem zdusiła w sobie kolejny krzyk.

\- Ach, dokładniej mówiąc, ja je tylko pożyczyłem – Gellert obserwował z rozbawieniem jak po raz kolejny zwróciła się w jego stronę, z jedną ręką ciągle wplątaną we włosy.

\- Nie zniszczyłeś ich? Gdzie są? – zapytała głosem pełnym nadziei, jednocześnie uwalniając rękę ze swoich loków.

\- Oczywiście, że ich nie zniszczyłem. Po prostu zastanawiałem się jak daleko posunęłaś się już w swoim _planie_. – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z pewną goryczą – Zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć, że odchodzisz?

Nic nie mówiąc Hermiona spojrzała na Gellerta z lekkim niepokojem. Jak dotąd udało mu się udaremnić każdy z planów które wymyśliła, aby powrócić do swoich czasów, dlatego denerwowanie go nie wyszło by jej na dobre.

\- Gerellt - zaczęła niepewnie – rozmawialiśmy o tym. Już i tak naruszyłam zbyt wiele zasad podróży w czasie, nie mogę tu dłużej zostać.

Ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem w znienawidzony przez nią sposób, mącący jej w głowie i sprawiający, że wszystkie jej argumenty wydawały się bez sensu.

\- Dokładnie, Hermiono, już i tak nieodwracalnie zmieniłaś przyszłość. Nie przypominam już chyba Grinewalda, którego opisywały twoje podręczniki od historii magicznego świata?

Kiedy nie odpowiedziała kontynuował.

\- I nie wspominałem przecież ostatnio o zagładzie mugolaków, czyż nie?

\- Nie, teraz chcesz tylko przejąć władzę nad całym magicznym światem i klasyfikować czarodziejów bazując jedynie na mocy jaką posiadają. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- A to jest o wiele bardziej sprawiedliwe niż ocenianie ich przez pryzmat pochodzenia, co jak sama, kochanie, zauważyłaś. – odsuną się od ściany i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Nic takiego nie mówiłam. Zwróciłam jedynie uwagę, że jeśli ktoś miałby obalić Ministerstwo to powinna być to osoba z największymi zdolnościami, a nie, że to my mamy to zrobić. – dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko, kiedy Gerellt stanął za jej plecami, ale nie odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Ach, ale moglibyśmy, prawda? Nasza dwójka jest potężniejsza niż ministrowie wszystkich europejskich krajów razem wzięci, a z twoją znajomością przyszłości wszystko byłoby jeszcze prostsze. – objął ją w pasie. Gdyby mógł zobaczyć zamyślony wyraz jej twarzy, najpewniej świętowałby już swój triumf.

\- Ale przyszłość… - umilknęła w pół zdania.

\- I tak jest już zmieniona, po co masz wracać do przyszłości, która jest inna od tej, którą znasz? – pochylił się aby wyszeptać jej do ucha – Dlaczego nie stworzymy naszej przyszłości?

Grinewald wstrzymał oddech. To był moment, w którym zwykle Hermiona odmawiała, podając długą listę argumentów, dlaczego by im to nie wyszło i jak bardzo zły jest to pomysł. Ale jak na razie, nic się nie działo. Przestraszył się lekko, jak dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, ale jego uśmiech był olśniewający, kiedy wypowiadała słowa, na które czekał od wielu miesięcy.

\- Czemu nie?


End file.
